


You’re It, Reyes!

by Just_Yaoi_Things_13



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dunno What Other Tags to Add, F/M, He’s also Shady AF, M/M, Reyes is a Massive Flirt, Tag’s a Sarcastic Douche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Yaoi_Things_13/pseuds/Just_Yaoi_Things_13
Relationships: Custom Male Ryder/Reyes Vidal





	1. Shena

Tag strolled over to the bar, nodding his head at the Asari, and looked around. His contact should be here, he _was_ in the right place.. right?

”You look like you’re waiting for someone.” Tag turned to look at the man beside him.

”I’ve got time for a drink.” he said, smirking as he accepted the glass.

The other man smiled. ”Shena, but you can call me Reyes. I hate code names.”

”Ryder.” Tag shook Reyes’s hand and took a swig of whiskey. ”I gotta admit, I was expecting someone more.. Angaran.”

”The Resistance pays me to supply information.. among other things.” Reyes replied.

”So you’re a smuggler.”

* * *

Reyes led Ryder out of earshot of anyone nearby. ”Your man, Vehn Terev, was captured by the Outcasts, led by Sloane Kelly. The people are calling for his execution, and Sloane? She’s a woman of the people.”

”I like her, already.” Tag said, smirking.

”Well, she doesn’t like you.” Reyes said, huffing a laugh.

”She doesn’t even know me.”

”You work for the Initiative. Sloane was part of the uprising on the Nexus, and she won’t give Vehn up easily.”

”I’m taking him. With or without her permission.” Tag said coolly.

Reyes raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. ”We’re going to be friends, you and I. There might be another way to get to him. You work Sloane. I’ll talk to the Resistance.”

* * *

Tag watched the other man walk away. ”How do I contact you if things go south?”

Reyes stopped for a moment, turned to look back at him, and winked. As Tag started to make his way out of the bar, the Asari piped up, telling him to pay.

Great.. Reyes had left him with the bill. Smooth.


	2. Roekaar

Tag frowned as he looked around the cave. ”Reyes should be here.” he muttered unhappily.

”Keep it in your pants.” Liam said, laughing. ”Or out. Whatever.”

Tag tensed and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when he heard footsteps and guns being trained on them. Shit.

”Were we too loud?”

* * *

Reyes couldn’t help worrying over the Pathfinder. From what he heard, they’d gotten caught. Luckily, he was prepared for that. He deftly shot the knife from the Angaran’s hand, nodding his head at the Pathfinder and his team.

”You’re late.” Tag said, his face deadpan.

”I have a good reason. You’ll see in three..”

The Roekaar scrambled about as their commander shouted at them, panicking.

”Two..”

Ryder rolled his eyes at him.

”One.”

* * *

Tag rolled forward, sweeping up his guns and holstering all but one of them as Liam and Jaal collected theirs. Reyes strolled up to them and winked.

”Kadara Port is safe again. You did good, Ryder.”

He looked into Reyes’s whiskey-colored eyes and gave him a small smile. ”Call me Tag. We make a good team.”

Reyes stepped closer, leaning in just enough that Tag could smell his cologne. His stomach flipped as he drank in the smell. ”Careful.. I’ll start thinking you _like_ me.”

”Would that be so bad?” Tag asked.

”Depends. Don’t be a stranger, Tag.”


	3. Zia

Reyes couldn’t help smiling a little as Tag walked up to him. ”There you are! Saved me the trouble of looking for you.”

”Should I go? I wanna play hard to get.” the Pathfinder teased, smirking down at him.

”I’m too shy for that nonsense.” Reyes retorted. He coughed and looked away briefly. ”A rival of mine, Zia Cordier, lifted some cargo I was moving for a client.”

* * *

”You look like you’re waiting for someone.”

”That’s _my_ line.” Reyes protested, turning to look at the man beside him. Tag grinned smugly.

Umi groaned dramatically, rolling her eyes at them. ”You want a drink, or a room?”

”Information, actually.” Reyes replied.

” _That’ll_ cost you more than a round of drinks.”

Reyes jerked his head at Tag. ”My friend’s good for it.”

”Fine, but you owe me.” the Pathfinder quipped, waggling his eyebrows at him.

”You’re one person I’ll _happily_ owe something.” the smuggler said, allowing his gaze to wander away from the other man’s face. Umi groaned again. ”Zia Cordier.. she been around, recently?”

”You mean your ex? Yeah, she was here.”

”Ex.. as in _girlfriend?_ ” Tag raised an eyebrow at Reyes.

”Girlfriend’s such a strong word.. we shared drinks occasionally.” he scratched the back of his head, not relishing where the conversation was going. He cleared his throat and looked back at the Asari. ”She was here?”

”Met with a Salarian, shifty guy I'd never seen before. They were gonna meet someone at Spirit’s Ledge. _Maybe_ he was the Charlatan.”

” _Anything_ is possible.” Reyes said coolly. He looked at Tag briefly before entering some nav-points into his Omni-tool. ”I’ll follow the Collective lead, you just meet me here and—”

”Is this about getting your cargo back.. or one-upping an ex?” Tag asked suspiciously.

Reyes huffed a laugh, looking up from the Omni-tool. ”Tag.. are you _jealous?_ ”

”Just answer the question.”

* * *

Tag frowned as Reyes led him and his team to the meeting spot. With no cargo. Or people.

”It’s.. empty.” Reyes breathed in disbelief.

”What if this was a ruse? Lead you here, thinking you had cargo stolen, y’know?”

”You mean.. there was _never_ any cargo.” Reyes’s face fell.

”Bravo, I knew you’d figure it out.. eventually.”

”What can I say? I’m a greedy man.” Reyes quipped.

”That’s why you don’t have any friends. You’re selfish.”

Tag glared at her and laid a hand on his assault rifle’s holster. ”Reyes is a better man than you think.”

”You’ve no idea how wrong you are.” Zia retorted, sneering back at him. ”But you will.”

* * *

”Leave him out of this.” Reyes growled.

Zia eyed him knowingly, chuckling. ”You must _really_ like this one, Reyes.”

”Cut the shit!” he barked angrily. ”What’s this all about?”

”You’ve been taking all the good jobs in Kadara. It’s gotten more than _my_ attention.”

”So what? The local smuggling union got together to take me down?”

”Something like that.” Zia hoisted up her weapon, nodding to someone behind her. ”Move in.”


	4. Night Out at Tartarus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag gets an intriguing email from Reyes and decides to pay him a late-night visit.

”You have new email at your terminal, Pathfinder.” SAM said the second Tag had gotten back on the Tempest.

”There’s always something, isn’t there?” he said, sighing. He padded up to the terminal and checked in. ”It’s from Reyes, huh?”

_Pathfinder,_

_In case you were wondering.. I have better taste in men than I do in women._

_~Reyes._

”Kallo, set us back down on Kadara.” Tag said, his voice cracking. He ignored it, blushing.

”Ryder, we were _just_ there.” the Salarian protested.

”Just do it.”

* * *

Reyes tipped the Asari, looking past her as the Pathfinder strode into his room. ”Tag.”

Tag nodded and closed the distance between them. ”Reyes. So.. that email?”

”What of it?” he asked, looking up at the other man.

”You said that you’ve got good taste in men. I wanna test that.”

Reyes didn’t know how to respond to that. They’d flirted, yes, but he didn’t think he was Tag’s type. Tag leaned down so he was at eye level, and Reyes got lost in the Pathfinder’s blue gaze, his mouth falling open.

* * *

Tag took the exile’s face into his hands and kissed him. Reyes tensed up, his face beet red. Tag pulled away and sat beside him.

Reyes seemed a bit dazed, and Tag worried he’d overstepped his bounds. ”Look, I um.. I guess I might’ve misread—”

Reyes grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him in and kissing him. Tag moaned against the other man’s lips, gos pants growing tight. He slipped his tongue into the exile’s mouth, Reyes’s grip tightening. He tasted like whiskey, and Tag was loving every second of it.

They pulled apart, both men gasping for air, and Tag pushed Reyes gently onto his back. Whiskey-colored eyes stared up at him, and the exile lifted a hand and cupped the Pathfinder’s jaw.

”I really _do_ have good taste in men.” Reyes said breathily.


End file.
